Beta (TV Series)
"Beta" (real name unknown) is an antagonist and a survivor of the outbreak in AMC's The Walking Dead. He is the second-in-command of the Whisperers and the right-hand man of "Alpha". He serves as the secondary antagonist of the second half of Season 9. Overview Beta is an incredibly adept survivor, fiercely loyal to both Alpha and her groups' ideals. Beta is a soft-spoken yet imposing individual, with little to no fear left in him and a penchant for physical confrontation wherein he applies his impressive strength and intimidating, unflinching personality in order to get results as needed. Being second-in-command of the Whisperers, Beta acts as Alpha's strong right hand and is fiercely loyal to her. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Nothing is known about Beta's life prior to or as the outbreak began. Post-Apocalypse At some point after the outbreak, Beta joined and eventually became the second-in-command of a large group of survivors that would eventually become known as the "Whisperers", being second in power only to his leader "Alpha". The group discovered an ingenious way to be protected from attacks of the dead by killing and skinning them and wearing their skin in order to mask their scents and move freely among herds in order to attack other survivor camps and settlements. Season 9 "Guardians" In the woods, Beta grabs a sneaking Henry and tosses him in front of Alpha. He says he’s been tracking Henry for a while, but Henry’s been tracking them for longer. Alpha questions him as Beta threatens to break his arm. Henry relents and reveals he came alone to get Lydia. She calls him stupid and punches him in the face. Alpha decides Henry’s coming with them. A while later, they arrive at the Whisperers' camp. Alpha instructs Beta to tie Henry to a tree and to get Lydia a new mask. Later, Beta skins a walker head to use for Lydia’s mask when Alpha is challenged by a couple of Whisperers for her leadership role. Beta grabs Sean from behind and holds a long knife to his throat. “You’re changing the rules again,” he says calmly. Beta then watches in silent as Alpha brutally executes the couple. In her tent, Beta unmasks Alpha and listens as she tells him about the time before the apocalypse when she hit Lydia hard for almost suffocating in a dry-cleaning bag. She tells him that people do whatever it takes to protect those they love. “We need to be ready when they come for the boy,” Beta says. They both agree Henry can be useful and they need to find out if Lydia truly has feelings for him. At night, Beta takes Henry to Alpha. She makes Lydia pick up a knife and tells her to kill Henry with it to prove what side she’s on. Lydia begins to cry as she approaches Henry. Alpha warns her not to be weak like her father and that if she doesn’t kill him, Beta will kill them both. Suddenly, a small herd of walkers show up and begin eating the unmasked Whisperers as chaos unfolds in the camp. "Chokepoint" Beta will appear in this episode. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Beta has killed: *Numerous counts of zombies and unnamed people Relationships "Alpha" TBA Appearances TV Series Season 9 *"Guardians" *"Chokepoint" Trivia *The term "Beta" denotes the second most dominant role or position in a particular sphere or group. **He most likely started using the name "Beta" when he became the second-in-command of the Whisperers. **He is the tallest character to be seen References de:Beta Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:TV Series Characters Category:Season 9 Characters Category:Alive Category:Future Articles Category:The Whisperers Category:Unnamed Category:Antagonists Category:TV Series